Blaze Possible: Episode 4: Tick Tick Tick
by kpFan739
Summary: Blaze Possible Episode 4: Tick Tick Tick This is technically the first episode, Blaze gets detention, meanwhile her arch enemies, Eggman-Nega and Fiona Fox are building a tiny explosive tick that eventually latches itself to Blaze's nose, so she must escape detention and figure out a way to get the tick off, otherwise it's KABOOM!


**BLAZE POSSIBLE: TICK TICK TICK**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast**

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

Eggman-Nega as Dr. Drakken

Fiona Fox as Shego

The Mammoth as Mr. Barkin (Mr. Mammoth)

Rouge the Bat as Bonnie Rockwaller

Amy Rose as Tara

Julie Su, Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sonia the Hedgehog, and Bunnie Rabbot as the Middleton (Solerton) cheerleaders

Manic the Hedgehog as Vinnie

Storm the Albatross as Big Mike

Jet the Hawk as Junior

Mighty the Armadillo as Ned

Chuck Thorndyke as Gustavo

Professor Pickle as Professor Acari

**Chapter 1: Late **

**Solerton High School (Term Papers Due Today!) **

It was a regular day at Solerton High, except Blaze was in a serious hurry to print her term paper for class. Unfortunately there was something much worse than being late that awaits Blaze.

"Excuse me, in a hurry, Sorry!" Blaze said as she ran through the hallway to her locker.

She quickly entered her locker combination, opened the door, and inserted a floppy disk in the computer she keeps in her locker.

"Come on, come on, print for Blaze!" Blaze said as she watched the computer print her paper.

"Good, Good…what is this?" Blaze asked as she looked at the paper.

Silver walked up to Blaze.

"I downloaded cheat codes for _House of the Dead 2_, today Silver Stoppable defeats the boss of level six" Silver told Blaze.

"Silver, I have, like, 30 seconds to print my history paper" Blaze said anxiously.

A jammed piece of paper slid out the printer.

"Uh oh, paper jam!" Silver said.

"Term paper jam, Silver!" Blaze told Silver while shaking him around.

"Nothing a Chao service call can't fix, Cheese, emergency!" Silver told Cheese as he took him out of his pants pocket.

Cheese yawned.

"Silver!" Blaze said impatiently.

"Cheese can program a Genesis, Blaze, I think he can handle this" Silver said as Cheese jumped into the printer.

Cheese threw a pencil, rubber band ball, piece of string, and a screaming woman out of the printer.

"Oh, Blaze of little faith" Silver told Blaze.

"No way, the Chao did it? Blaze said happily.

Cheese leaned on the printer and accidentally fell in.

"This is fantastic, it's all here, the paper, footnotes, bibliography, Cheese, CHEESE!?" Blaze shouted.

There was a "Cheese Print" on Blaze's paper.

Blaze quickly reprinted it.

"I cannot be late!" Blaze said as she zipped to class, but collided with her teacher, Mr. Mammoth, she was late.

"Going somewhere, Miss Possible?" Mr. Mammoth asked Blaze.

"Mr. Mammoth I'm…" Blaze said as Mr. Mammoth interrupted her.

"Tardy, third time this month, yes?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Blaze responded.

"I am, looks like I'll be seeing you after school" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

"At cheerleading practice?" Blaze asked nervously.

"AT DETENTION POSSIBLE!" Mr. Mammoth shouted.

"Detention?" Blaze asked.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Possible home**

It was dinnertime at the Possible home, Blaze, her mom, Ember, her dad, Big, and her twin brothers; Flare and Smokey were eating dinner. Flare and Smokey were using their spoons to fling peas at each other, however Blaze hasn't eaten a nibble because of how disappointed she is.

"Flare, Smokey, no airborne vegetables at the table, use the launch pad in the yard" Big told Flare and Smokey.

"Blazie, you haven't eaten a nibble, something wrong?" Ember asked Blaze.

"*Sighs* Mom, you're a brain surgeon, dad's a rocket scientist and part time fisher, what am I? Detention cat" Blaze told her mom.

"Detention?" Ember asked.

"A Possible has never had detention, except your brothers, but they're little Kikis" Big added.

Flare and Smokey were launching a rocket in the backyard through the kitchen window.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Blazie?" Ember asked.

"I was a little late to class, it was no big, unless you're Mr. Three-Strikes Mammoth!" Blaze responded.

"Sounds like your Mr. Mammoth is tough but fair" Big said.

"Dad, I'm a cheerleader, we don't do detention" Blaze told her dad.

Film stops and kpFan739 the Hedgehog shows up.

"Yeah, I didn't get that either, if cheerleaders don't do detention, then how did SHE get it!? *Sighs* Carry on!" He said.

Film continues playing.

"Really…who does do detention?" Ember asked Blaze.

"I don't know, other kids, the ones who break the rules" Blaze responded.

"Like you did!" Big said.

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Blaze asked annoyed.

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

"The Hospital!" "The Propulsion Lab!" Big and Ember said simultaneously.

"It's the Blazunicator, what up Tails?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze! Got a hit on your website from the Amazon" Tails told Blaze.

"The Amazon?" Blaze asked.

"I set you up with Chuck for a ride" Tails said.

"Chuck…from the Chaos flood, oh, I remember him" Blaze responded.

"Pack your insect repellent" Tails said as the Blazunicator turned off.

"South America?" Ember asked.

"On a school night?" Big added.

Blaze did a little "kitten pout" to get her parents to allow to go on her mission.

"Okay, but finish your peas first" Ember told Blaze.

"You're tough, but fair" Blaze said.

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese were riding in Chuck Thorndyke's airplane, he has an airplane did you guys know that? Anyway, they were flying to the Amazon for their mission.

"Thanks for the lift Chuck" Blaze told Chuck.

"After you rescued Station Square from the Chaos flood last year, Blaze Possible…I only wish I could do more" Chuck responded.

"No big, it was just like swimming" Blaze said.

"Except the Solerton High pool doesn't have piranhas" Silver added.

The Blazunicator beeped.

"Okay Blaze, I can stream you the tape from the security camera now" Tails told Blaze.

"Please and thank you" Blaze said.

"This is the lab of Professor Pickle" Tails said.

There was a strange looking fox woman jumping around the lab like a ninja and kicked the hidden camera.

"Rewind and freeze Tails" Blaze told Tails.

Tails froze the tape so Blaze could get a closer look at the person who kicked the camera.

"Who is she? She's good" Blaze said.

Silver was slurping on a soda pop loudly.

"Is that necessary?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yeah, every drop counts when you're a thousand miles away from free refills" Silver responded.

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese left the plane to continue on with their mission. They were walking through a dark jungle.

"Wait up Blaze" Silver said as he fell behind a fern.

"What's that sound, bugs or birds? Something's on my leg, something's on my leg!" Silver shouted as he accidentally kicked Cheese into a spider web.

"Cheese!" Silver shouted.

"Huh?" Cheese said as a group of scary looking spiders were crawling towards him.

"AAAHHH!" Cheese screamed.

Cheese tried to get out of the web but got tangled up in it.

Luckily Blaze pulled Cheese out of the web.

"We're here, Professor Pickle's lab" Blaze said.

"Blaze Possible, thank goodness" Professor Pickle said.

"I'd get someone to spray your yard. Got a real insect…problem" Silver said as he looked inside the lab and saw insects crawling all over the place.

A caterpillar crawled onto Silver's head.

"Little help?" Silver asked frightened.

"Oh, don't be frightened, Legs, Blaze Possible has come to help us" Professor Pickle said.

"What exactly was stolen professor?" Blaze asked.

"That's why I called you, I don't know, the gang's all here" Professor Pickle responded.

"Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm, apropos screensaver" Silver said as he noticed a group of moths on the professor's computer.

Suddenly all the moths flew off the computer around Silver.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Silver yelled.

"Screensaver" Blaze said as she looked at the Blazunicator security tape.

"No screensaver" she said.

"What's on your computer?" Blaze asked the professor.

"Oh, well, it's a very experimental…*gasps*, my project, no, they took my tick!" Professor Pickle said.

"AAAHHH!" Silver shouted.

"Bad summer camp memories" Blaze said.

**Flashback to Silver at Camp Wannaweep **

"AAAHHH!" Young Silver shouted as he sat in the corner of a tick infested cabin.

**Flashback over**

"Camp Wannaweep, my scalp was a 24 hour bloodsucker buffet" Silver said.

"This tick was not alive!" Professor Pickle explained.

"Don't play me prof!" Silver said in fear.

"On the disc was a digital blueprint of a cybergenetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing" Professor Pickle continued.

"So you built a robot tick?" Blaze asked.

"Precisely" Professor Pickle responded.

"Question why?" Silver asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands" Professor Pickle responded.

"Who would need a robot tick?" Blaze asked.

**Cuts to a spooky looking island**

The mysterious fox lady who stole the disc was walking somewhere, suddenly a trap door opened and she slid down into an evil lair.

"Ever consider a normal door?" She asked her boss.

She was talking to an overweight man with a large mustache, and no he's not who you think.

"Did you get it?" The man asked.

"I got it, I don't know why you want it, but I got it" She responded.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Fiona Fox, who wants to build a robot tic? I do, I do!" He said.

"Uh, Eggman-Nega? You know you said that out loud, don't you?" Fiona asked.

"Blast!" Eggman-Nega said.

**Chapter 2: Tough But Fair?**

**Solerton High School (Detention: Room 12) **

The Blazunicator beeped, Blaze answered it.

"Go, Tails, I don't have much time" Blaze told Tails.

"Oh, cheerleading practice?" Tails asked.

"Detention" Blaze responded.

"Cheerleaders don't get detention" Tails said.

Film freezes again and kpFan739 the Hedgehog shows up.

"THEN HOW DID SHE GET DETENTION!?" He shouted.

The film continued playing again.

"Can we just get back to the case?" Blaze asked.

"Okay, look I took that freeze frame from the security camera, her name's Fiona Fox, she's wanted in eleven countries" Tails explained.

"Make that twelve, RAWR!" Silver said.

"RAWR!" Cheese purred.

"So not your type, eck" Blaze said.

"Possible! Snap to, it's 1500 hours" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

"She has to do 1500 hours? Let the time fit the crime, Mr. M" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

"You want a piece of this Stoppable?" Mr. Mammoth asked angrily.

"Pass, remember Blaze, chocolate's as good as cash in there, and don't look anyone in the eyes" Silver told Blaze.

**Detention Room**

"Possible, meet Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

"Sup cheerleader?" Jet said.

"Hey" Storm said quietly.

"Is this the assembly?" Manic the Hedgehog asked.

"Detention Manic, sit down" Mr. Mammoth told Manic.

"Whoa, what's a cheerleader doing in detention?" Manic asked.

"Waiting for it to be over" Blaze responded.

The clock started moving quickly.

"Stupid clock's busted again" Mr. Mammoth said as he punched the clock.

"Ugh, I'm doomed!" Blaze said.

Manic was staring at Blaze.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Never been this close to a cheerleader, your skin is so smooth and zit-free, like a hedgehoglet's bottom" Manic told Blaze.

"Ew!" Blaze said accidentally backing into Storm.

"Hmm" Storm said.

"Oh, sorry Storm" Blaze told Storm.

"Quiet people, this is detention, not a pep rally" Mr. Mammoth said.

Mr. Mammoth heard chittering.

"What's that?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

He saw Cheese chittering and making funny noises to distract him.

"Vermin, bald, creepy" Mr. Mammoth said.

"Ugh, that ain't right" Manic said.

"You want some of this?" Mr. Mammoth asked angrily as he tried to hit Cheese with a paddle.

"Come on, freak, let's dance!" Mr. Mammoth shouted.

"BP" Silver whispered.

"What could it be, Mr. Mammoth?" Blaze asked.

"Probably busted out of the science lab, genetic mutation, when will they stop? When?" Mr. Mammoth responded.

"Maybe, we better get out of here?" Blaze asked.

"Alright, evacuate mutant-infested location" Mr. Mammoth said.

"Yes!" Blaze said.

"GO, GO, GO!" Mr. Mammoth shouted as everyone evacuated the room.

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese rushed over to their favorite fast food joint, Bueno Nacho.

"Thank you Silver, much needed bail out" Blaze said.

"Credit where credit is due" Silver responded.

Cheese was chittering and using a straw like a paddle, pretending to be Mr. Mammoth.

"You don't know what it's like in there, it's a meeting of the lifetime losers' club" Blaze explained.

"Yeah, Hey! I've been in detention!" Silver said.

"Huh?" Blaze responded with nothing to say.

The Blazunicator beeped.

"Tails, got anything on our mystery thief?" Blaze asked Tails.

"I scanned air traffic records in and out of the area, there was this small jet of suspicious origin" Tails explained.

"Destination?" Blaze asked.

"Just a little private island in the Caribbean" Tails responded.

"So villain's lair country" Blaze said.

"And local legend says, the island is haunted" Tails said.

"Haunted" Cheese said frightened as he hid in a drink cup.

"Haunted island, keep out kids in chicken suits? Please" Blaze said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, check your backpack" Tails told Blaze.

"New toys? Gravy!" Silver said as he dug through Blaze's backpack.

"It's my backpack!" Blaze told Silver.

"I need to familiarize myself with the equipment, like this high tech…lipstick?" Silver asked as he took out a lipstick container.

"Actually that's not ordinary lipstick" Tails told Silver.

"Oh, is it fruit flavored?" Silver asked as he opened the lipstick.

Suddenly some pink elastic goo splatted on Silver's face.

"Elastic constricting agent" Tails said.

Silver tried pulling it off but it kept sticking to him.

Cheese started laughing hysterically.

"My compact, I've been looking for this" Blaze said.

"What's that do?" Silver asked horrified.

"It's a small mirror that allows me to check my face, come on Silver, let's jet!" Blaze responded.

Meanwhile Eggman-Nega was working on his Nano Tick and humming, suddenly the intruder alarm starting ringing. Blaze, Silver, and Cheese were swimming into the base.

"Intruder alert!" Fiona shouted.

"Can't hear you, intruder alert too loud!" Eggman-Nega responded.

Suddenly a trap door opened up underwater and sucked Blaze, Silver, and Cheese into the lair. They were hanging above a pool of sharks.

"I have heard of you, the world famous teen hero, Blaze Possible" Eggman-Nega told Blaze.

"And her chum" Fiona said.

"Did she have to say chum?" Silver asked.

"And surely you know of my work" Eggman-Nega said.

"Sorry" Blaze responded.

"Think for a minute, it'll come to you, I'm a genius" Eggman-Nega told Blaze.

"I really don't know…" Blaze said.

"Eggman…Eggman…Eggman-Ne…Eggman-Ne…EGGMAN-NEGA, EGGMAN-NEGA!" Eggman-Nega told Blaze and Silver.

"Eggman-Nega?" Blaze asked.

"AHA! I see my reputation precedes me" Eggman-Nega said.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Eggman…what was it again?" Blaze said.

"Eggman, he said it was…Neh…something" Silver added.

"Enough chitchat, my pets are famished, perhaps you two could stay…" Eggman-Nega said as he was interrupted.

"For lunch?" Blaze completed.

"I wasn't going to say that" Eggman-Nega said.

"Oh, dude you were so **"For lunch!"**" Silver told Eggman-Nega.

"Fine! Yes! Then stay for lunch!" Eggman-Nega said as he activated the dunk table Blaze and Silver were standing on.

Blaze and Silver fell into the shark pit.

"Why not otters? I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank of otters, they're fun" Silver told Blaze.

Blaze dived back in and blasted a shark's mouth shut with her elastic lipstick. Silver and Cheese were cowering in fear that a shark was approaching them. Blaze jumped back out and blasted its mouth with the lipstick.

Blaze, Silver, and Cheese escaped the pit to take on Eggman-Nega and Fiona.

"I'll wager that you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme, aren't you Fiona?" Eggman-Nega asked Fiona.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fiona asked.

"When I join the robot tick to a nano-explosive of my own brilliant design…" Eggman-Nega said as Fiona interrupted him.

"Nano? What's "Nano"?" Fiona asked hysterically.

Eggman-Nega facepalmed.

"Nano, tiny, mini" Eggman-Nega explained.

"Why don't you just say mini then?" Fiona asked.

"Because nano sounds about a hundred times better, that's why" Eggman-Nega responded.

Blaze and Silver were sneaking past Eggman-Nega and Fiona to foil their plan. Eggman-Nega was still explaining his plot.

"Once the Nano-tick attaches to a victim, he or she will be at my mercy" Eggman-Nega continued.

"And they'll bow to your will or…" Fiona added.

"KABOOM! Yes! Imagine the possibilities, payback time at last for the kids who used to tease me in gym, little…" Eggman-Nega said.

"Okay, so we're definitely putting this guy in the mad scientist category" Blaze whispered to Silver.

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Silver asked.

Suddenly Fiona jumped behind them.

"What do you think?" Fiona asked as she charged her plasma balls up.

"Look at this, why do I even bother with the sharks?" Eggman-Nega asked.

Eggman-Nega activated his remote control lasers.

"Remote control lasers, I'll handle this" Silver said as he walked in front of Blaze.

"I got nothing, Blaze?" Silver asked.

Blaze took out her contact and used the mirror to reflect the lasers back at each other. She was destroying Eggman-Nega's lair.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Eggman-Nega shouted.

"Chain reaction, AAAHHH!" Fiona screamed.

"Get back!" Eggman-Nega said as Fiona jumped him and they ran off.

"Silver, move!" Blaze told Silver as she grabbed Silver.

Eggman-Nega's lair was exploding; Blaze and Silver jumped off a cliff and dived into the ocean.

**Chapter 3: A Nosy Situation **

**Solerton High School (Mutant Vermin On Campus!) **

Blaze was getting ready to go to her cheerleading practice but accidentally ran into Storm.

"Oh…hi there Storm" Blaze said.

"Cheerleader" Storm responded as he walked away.

"Yo Storm!" Silver told Storm.

Storm just continued walking, ignoring Silver.

"I just can't connect with Storm the way you do" Silver told Blaze.

"I do not connect with him, or any of those detention guys" Blaze responded.

"Sure, you were only a short-timer but you're one of them now" Silver said.

"So not" Blaze told Silver.

"So so" Silver responded.

"I am not one of them, I am a cheerleader, they mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them, see you after practice!" Blaze said annoyed as she headed to her cheer practice.

"Blaze, it's a good thing, nobody messes with them, you got street cred!" Silver called.

"Man, gotta get me some of that" Silver said to himself.

Blaze went to the gym for her cheer practice, suddenly the Blazunicator started beeping.

"Hey, Tails, what's the sitch?" Blaze asked.

"I've got Professor Pickle online for you" Tails told Blaze.

"Oh, put him through" Blaze said.

"Oh, thank you, Blaze Possible!" Professor Pickle told Blaze.

"You're welcome, professor, well I've got practice so I better zoom, later!" Blaze said as she turned off the Blazunicator.

"Ready? Okay, bring it on" Blaze told the cheerleaders.

"Um…Blaze?" Rouge asked as she pointed behind Blaze.

Blaze turned around, Mr. Mammoth was holding a book on Chao.

"I know about the Chao, cute, very cute, Manic, Jet, and Storm are looking forward to seeing you again, Possible, that's detention right now!" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

"Detention? Blaze, maybe no one's informed you, but we don't get detention" Rouge told Blaze.

Film stops for a moment, kpFan739 the Hedgehog shows up.

"THEN HOW DID, *sighs*, never mind, proceed" He said.

Episode continues rolling.

Blaze slowly walked to the detention room with guilt.

**Eggman-Nega's Lair**

Eggman-Nega was sobbing over the destruction of his lair and the Nano-tick was taken from him.

"My one and only Nano-tick destroyed!" Eggman-Nega sobbed.

"Grow up, your Nano-tick's okay" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"Don't kid a kidder, Fiona" Eggman-Nega responded.

"I've got a lock on the signal, but this is the weird part, the Nano-tick is at some high school" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"Oh, Blaze Possible" Eggman-Nega said evilly.

**Detention Room**

"Manic, Jet, Storm…what are you staring at?" Blaze asked.

"Cheerleader, you got a zit!" Manic told Blaze.

"Cheerleaders don't get zits!" Jet told Manic.

"Oh, well, then maybe it's a tiny explosive device" Manic said.

Blaze gasped, took out her compact to check her face. Eggman-Nega's Nano-tick latched itself onto her nose.

"Eggman-Nega's Nano-tick! Oh, great!" Blaze said in fear.

"Mr. Mammoth, I've gotta go…" Blaze told Mr. Mammoth.

"Not this time, Possible, no excuses, no exit!" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

Blaze backflipped and jumped over Mr. Mammoth and headed to the exit.

"Sorry, emergency!" Blaze said.

"Check it out, cheerleader's got some moves" Jet said.

"Nobody escapes my detention, Possible, you're going down!" Mr. Mammoth said infuriated.

Blaze ran out of the school to meet up with Silver to find a way to get the tick off her nose.

"I talked to Tails, he figures Eggman-Nega can track that exploding robot-tick thing" Silver explained.

"For once, let Tails be wrong" Blaze said.

"I want my Nano-tick!" Eggman-Nega shouted from his hover car.

"*Sighs* Tails is never wrong" Blaze said.

"Possible!" Mr. Mammoth said angrily.

"Oh, busted!" Jet and Manic told Blaze.

"This helps" Blaze said.

"Don't worry BP, we're outta here!" Silver said as he started his Psychokinesis-Powered scooter.

The engine was revving up, flames were coming from the back, but unfortunately it was moving slower than Sonic stuck in tar.

"I'm doomed" Blaze said in depression.

"The Nano-tick is my evil technology and I want it back!" Eggman-Nega called to Blaze.

"Hey, E.N, you gotta get a grip" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

Eggman-Nega's tracker started beeping.

"A beep, is it a good beep?" Eggman-Nega asked.

"The tracker's got a lock on your bug" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"Oh, beep on, sweet machine, beep on" Eggman-Nega said while hugging his tracker.

"Can you not be weird? Please?" Fiona asked.

Eggman-Nega and Fiona were following Silver's scooter from their hover-car, Blaze looked behind them to see what Eggman-Nega was up to, he was activating a strange looking cannon.

"Looks bad, he's got some kind of ray thingy" Blaze told Silver.

"What kind of ray thingy?" Silver asked.

"Gravatomic!" Eggman-Nega said as he activated the ray.

The ray was being blasted at Blaze and Silver. Blaze and Cheese were getting stuck in the gravity manipulation beam.

"Hang on" Silver said as he made a sharp left turn.

The beam caught a mailbox and was about to hit Eggman-Nega and Fiona.

"Denied!" Silver said.

"Stupid gravatomic ray!" Eggman-Nega said angrily.

Eggman-Nega dropped the mailbox that was caught in his laser beam.

"Okay, why don't you drive, I'll do the gravatomic thing?" Fiona suggested.

"It's my weapon, I invented it, and I get to wield it!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"Wield away" Fiona said.

Mr. Mammoth and the detention boys were hot on Silver and Blaze's trail.

"The subject is northbound on a scooter, being pursued by an aerial craft of unknown design and origin…Firing…" Mr. Mammoth said to himself.

"Who are you talking too?" Manic asked.

"During a pursuit, never distract the driver!" Mr. Mammoth said irritated.

"Look out dude, the flying guy's firing some kind of beam!" Manic told Mr. Mammoth.

They were caught in Eggman-Nega's gravatomic ray.

"Oh man, that's gravatomic!" Jet said.

"Silver, U-Turn!" Blaze told Silver.

"Huh? Oh, gotta save your boys" Silver said as he turned back to save Mr. Mammoth and the boys.

"Ooh, we got her boys" Fiona said.

Blaze jumped on Silver's shoulders to reach Mr. Mammoth's car and tried to pull it away from the beam.

"They're not my boys!" Blaze said angrily.

The beam was too strong for Blaze; the only thing she got was the license plate on the car. Blaze did the right thing and threw it like a ninja star right at the laser; the laser spun around, and lost control, therefore deactivating the beam. She saved the boys.

"Oh yeah, gravamatronic" Manic said.

Eggman-Nega's ray was losing control, blasting a fire hydrant and splashing him and Fiona with water.

"You! Yeah, you don't touch anything!" Fiona said angrily to Eggman-Nega.

Blaze and Silver made it to Bueno Nacho to hide.

"What makes you think we're safe in here?" Blaze asked.

"I don't think we're safe anywhere, but chases make me hungry, Chimirito?" Silver asked.

"No, thanks, I'm trying to focus on the thing on my nose that's gonna blow me up!" Blaze responded.

"If you just tell me what to do, I can do it!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"What did we agree on?" Fiona asked.

"I don't touch anything?" Eggman-Nega asked frightened.

"Yeah!" Fiona said annoyed.

Eggman-Nega and Fiona blasted the Bueno Nacho roof off the building.

"I could have done that!" Eggman-Nega said.

"But can you do this?" Fiona asked as she jumped out of the hover car and into Bueno Nacho.

"Blaze Possible has something that belongs to us!" Fiona announced.

"Guess what, I don't want it" Blaze responded.

"It's on you? What, like, stuck?" Fiona asked.

"Hello? It's not a nose ring!" Blaze said as a Gold Ring sound effect played.

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"Works for me!" Fiona said as she charged up her plasma balls.

And now the moment you've all been waiting for, another Blaze VS Fiona battle. Blaze was jumping, ducking, and dodging every one of Fiona's moves. She flipped over the counter while the Bueno Nacho manager, Mighty was hiding under it. Fiona was following her.

"Get Tails on the Blazunicator!" Blaze told Silver.

"There's gotta be a way to get this thing off" Blaze said.

"Allow me!" Fiona said angrily while chasing Blaze.

Silver turned on the Blazunicator.

"Silver, how's Blaze?" Tails asked.

"Tails wants to know how you're doing, Blaze!" Silver called.

"Fair!" Blaze responded while attacking Fiona.

"Fair" Silver repeated.

Blaze grabbed Fiona by the leg and threw her out of the restaurant, colliding with Mr. Mammoth, knocking them both out.

"See, this is why I never come here, dude" Manic told Jet.

"Fiona has failed, but she never fails! NO!" Eggman-Nega shouted as he accidentally punched the Tick Activation button.

"Detonation sequence activated!" The computer voice announced.

"Uh oh" Eggman-Nega said.

The tick started beeping.

"Oh no!" Blaze said in fear.

"AAAHHH! Get me outta here!" Eggman-Nega said as he started randomly pushing buttons and switches on his hovercraft.

"Cheerleader's nose is gonna blow!" Jet said.

"That's weak!" Manic responded.

Storm started sobbing.

"You can't disarm something that small, we've gotta get the Nano-tick to let go *grunts*, there must be some way to burn the circuits" Tails said.

"This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to modern man, Chuck's Diablo Chili Sauce, Stat!" Silver told Mighty as he threw a packet of chili sauce to Silver.

Silver opened the packet and put it near the tick, unfortunately Fiona got in the way.

"Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose!" Fiona said as Storm crushed her.

"Uh wow?" Blaze asked.

"Nobody messes with us, right Blaze?" Storm asked.

"Uh, yeah, right Storm!" Blaze responded.

` "Make nice later, right now let's flick this tick!" Silver said.

Silver took a drop of the hot sauce and dripped it on the tick. Eggman-Nega was still trying to escape, but no luck.

Silver then took a straw and sucked the tick right off, but now it's stuck in the straw.

"The…tick…is…in…the straw, THE TICK IS IN THE STRAW, THE TICK IS IN THE STRAW, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO!?" Silver cowered in fear.

Blaze took the straw and blew the tick at Eggman-Nega.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Eggman-Nega screamed as he jumped from his hovercraft before it exploded.

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" Eggman-Nega shouted at Silver and Blaze while hanging from the Bueno Nacho sign.

"Situation…" Silver said as he was interrupted.

"Resolved!" Blaze said.

"Not quite, say what you will about me but Mammoth is…" Mr. Mammoth said when Blaze interrupted him.

"Tough but fair, I know" Blaze said.

**Chapter 4: Epilogue **

**Solerton High School (Detention: Still Room 12!) **

"Detention is supposed to be a punishment, a time of quiet suffering" Mr. Mammoth said.

"But, you didn't count on the Blaze Factor!" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

Blaze was painting Storm's fingernails.

"I like sparkles" Storm told Blaze.

"I'm next dude!" Manic told Jet.

"Hey man, I'm next! Jet responded.

"No, me, it's me, man!" Manic told Jet.

"Guys, what do we do?" Blaze asked.

"Take turns" Manic and Jet said simultaneously.

"Right" Blaze said.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **


End file.
